


By Their Fruits Shall Ye Know Them

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Faith killed Alan Finch, Buffy and Giles are discussing it in his office. What Wesley, outside in the library, is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Their Fruits Shall Ye Know Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: enemy

The circulation desk stood off to his left, stark and solid. But beyond it the office where the Slayer, no, where his Slayer, was speaking with Mr. Giles, that office seemed immeasurably distant, even though Wesley could hear each word quite distinctly.

Mr. Giles was speaking treason. Duty required that he report Faith. He knew that. He had just said... He had just said he was planning on keeping it from the Council.

Well, Wesley Wyndham-Price knew his duty to the Council even if Mr. Giles no longer did. By their fruits shall ye know them. Wesley recognized his enemy.


End file.
